


Negotiation

by malfoy_flav0ur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoy_flav0ur/pseuds/malfoy_flav0ur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maledetto quel Macnair, e con lui il vecchio Sinister…</i>era questo l’unico pensiero che ruotava nella testa di Rubeus Hagrid, Guardiacaccia e Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi di Hogwarts quella rigida mattina di fine dicembre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

****

Negotiation

 

 _Maledetto quel Macnair, e con lui il vecchio Sinister…_ era questo l’unico pensiero che ruotava nella testa di Rubeus Hagrid, Guardiacaccia e Custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi di Hogwarts quella rigida mattina di fine dicembre.  
Hagrid non beveva mai sul lavoro, e quella mattina per la prima volta da quando tutta quella assurda faccenda aveva avuto inizio… si era sentito seriamente tentato dalla bottiglia che teneva sotto il lavello della cucina.  
Si era trattato di un pensiero fugace, che mancava delle necessarie radici per attaccare in profondità, della qual cosa Hagrid rendeva grazie. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel pasticcio era essere poco lucido.  
_Impossibile che torni davvero, dai.. vedrai che se ne striscia via nel suo castello, sicuro, e se ne sta lì acquattato nell’ombra fino alla prossima occasione buona per darti fastidio_.  
Ma certo, voleva solo prenderlo in giro, quella _serpe_.  
La grossa zucca che Hagrid aveva appena tirato su, sporca di terra e fango lasciò una pesante traccia di terriccio e radici quando la portò oltre la porta della capanna, depositandola a terra con un grugnito.  
Poi il guardiacaccia tirò le tende, ed accese il fuoco. La casa era pulita ed in ordine…il bollitore scintillò tra le sue manone come un avvertimento, alla luce luce chiara di quel primo mattino intento a riversare una luce d’oro su tutto…  
_Di cosa ti preoccupi dico io. Dare retta a Malfoy! Certo che sei proprio andato vecchio mio…_

 

* * *

 

Era stata tutta colpa di Macnair e di Sinister, anche se loro non ne sapevano niente di niente.  
Hagrid aveva appena svoltato l’angolo, deciso a tornare a Diagon Alley, con il suo pacchetto ben stretto sotto il braccio. Il repellente lo aveva preso ed anche quelle uova che lo avevano tentato così tanto da indurlo a maledirsi… non erano di _drago_ , per fortuna o purtroppo ma erano ugualmente interessanti…d’un tratto, a metà della via, Sinister urlava contro un uomo.  
Ad Hagrid non piaceva quella bottega, non piaceva quell’uomo, non era un mistero che Sinister fosse un ricettacolo per ex-Mangiamorte e sostanze magiche proibite.  
Per fortuna Hagrid era ancora distante, e Sinister teneva il profilo contratto dalla furia piantato sull’altro uomo, che ostentava un cipiglio ostinato, così il mezzogigante aveva potuto riparare in una viuzza laterale, sempre troppo vicino comunque al punto in quei due berciavano.  
Ormai aveva sentito tutto, Sinister che aveva appena gridato, ora si guardava intorno nervosamente - per fortuna Hagrid era stato svelto, altrimenti dubitava che l’avrebbe spuntata vista la stazza che si ritrovava- e la via era deserta.  
_Quel Malfoy ha dell’Artiglio di Petardo Cinese nel sotterraneo, che il diavolo se lo porti!_  
Ad Hagrid era andato di traverso il respiro, ora, appiattito più che poteva nel vicolo dai muri umidi, occhieggiava ansioso il punto in cui Sinister indugiava prima di tornare dentro, evidentemente rendendosi conto di aver gridato come un imbecille.  
Macchiar nel frattempo se n’era andato infuriato…artiglio del cinese. Oltre qualsiasi classificazione di sostanza proibita, oltre tutto, capace di guadagnarti un annetto buono buono ad Hogwarts e _praticamente impossibile da vendere, altamente illegale sia da possedere che da importare ed esportare._.  
Quel _genio_ di Sinister lo aveva gridato in faccia a quel brutto ceffo senza badare alla discrezione, e quando finalmente era rientrato, borbottando decisamente preoccupato… Hagrid aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
Sollievo di breve durata perché aveva sentito quasi subito una mano calargli sulla spalla, da dietro.  
Aveva fatto un salto sul posto, quasi gli era caduto tutto quel che aveva in mano… si era voltato, alle sue spalle c’era proprio Malfoy Senior.  
Lo fissava con un sorrisetto acuminato, una luce scaltra per nulla gradevole ad illuminargli il volto pallido ed appuntito… era costretto a guardarlo dall’alto in basso come quasi tutti, anche se era alto di statura, ma la cosa non sembrava indisporlo.  
_Era chiaro che era lì ad assistere da un pezzo_.  
Il sorriso gli si era congelato sulla faccia, però… la mano di Hagrid aveva immediatamente messo mano all’ombrello che gli pendeva al fianco - nascondeva i resti della sua bacchetta- ma l’intenzione di Lucius non era quella di scagliargli un sortilegio. Invece gli passò oltre, sempre continuando a fissarlo con quei suoi maledetti occhi grigi, che scintillavano come pietre di fiume.  
Poi aveva alzato un lungo dito verso di lui.  
“ _Tu parla e io ti ammazzo_.” Aveva sibilato quella sua voce bassa e melliflua. A differenza di Sinister _lui_ non era tanto sciocco da mettersi ad urlare.

 

* * *

 

Ad Hagrid non importava un fico secco di quella storia, anche se certo… pensava di dover riferire a Silente… figuriamoci se si lasciava intimidire da Malfoy. Quell’uomo era troppo attivo negli ultimi tempi, specie nel consiglio della scuola, e con quella storia delle sparizioni e della Camera che forse era stata riaperta Silente stava avendo un guaio dopo l’altro.

Il giorno dopo, che era lunedì, Lucius aveva bussato alla porta della sua capanna.  
Hagrid lo aveva fissato incredulo, aprendo la porta. La luce del caminetto traeva riflessi di ghiaccio dalla sua figura pallida ed altera. L’uomo si sforzava di restarsene assolutamente impassibile, ma la sua mano destra aveva tradito tutta la sua impazienza, mentre entrava in casa sua con passo rapido.  
Hagrid aveva richiuso la porta senza smettere di guardarlo.  
Lucius aveva attaccato subito, ovviamente.  
“Spero per la tua incolumità che tu non abbia detto una sola parola.”  
Aveva sibilato, con gli occhi ridotti a fessure. Ad Hagrid non andava a genio quel tono in casa sua - Lucius era straordinariamente fuori posto là dentro, la sua figura alta e sottile, nel suo mantello scuro si stagliava contro la parete coperta da mazzi di aglio e di cipolle - così aveva fulminato Malfoy con lo sguardo, voltando verso di lui il suo cipiglio scuro di barba e capelli crespi.  
Lo aveva visto vagamente intimidito… anche se si era subito riscosso, riprendendo la sua solita espressione.

“Ah non lo so, davvero. Petardo Cinese, eh? Una bella gatta da pelare.” Aveva bofonchiato Hagrid iniziando a sentirsi vagamente a disagio sotto quello sguardo pallido.  
“Quanto vuole per starsene zitto?” Aveva ribattuto Lucius aspro, come sputandogli addosso quella parole.  
“ _Non sono uno dei suoi, che paga e comanda quando gli pare…”_  
Era stata la risposta di Hagrid, il quale cominciava seriamente a scaldarsi. Era verso che non intendeva dire niente _per il momento_ , ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era sentirsi chiedere se aveva un prezzo. Il solo pensiero gli faceva andare il sangue al cervello.  
“Non ho un prezzo e non ci sono garanzie che io non parli.”  
Era un gioco pericoloso, molto pericoloso da fare con un Malfoy e Hagrid lo sapeva bene. Ma Lucius sarebbe finito nei guai, presto o tardi…quanto poteva andare avanti? A giudicare dalla sua espressione lo sapeva, e anche bene.  
“ _Lei… lei se ne starà zitto fino a che non me ne sarò disfatto!_ ”  
Aggiunse, e quei suoi occhi pallidi saettarono verso la porta della capanna… qualcosa, nella sua espressione mise le parole in bocca ad Hagrid.  
“Lei sta cercando di fregare Silente, eh?”  
“Come si permette?”  
Ma con Hagrid _non attaccava_ decisamente, e lui aveva subito smesso di provaci.  
“Le direbbe proprio rogna finire dentro adesso, vero? Mi sa che se la beccano di nuovo, con una cosa del genere a casa poi, al Ministero sarà una faticata immane corrompere tutti di nuovo. Con i suoi precedenti…”  
Ed aveva ragione, Hagrid più di quanto immaginasse. Vide gli occhi di Lucius dilatarsi, il suo viso pallido ed appuntito indurirsi.  
“Potrebbe prendersi una casa decente, più che decente… ci pensi.”  
“ _No._ ”  
Aveva sputato Hagrid senza mezzi termini, chiedendosi perché non lo aveva ancora buttato fuori poi i suoi occhi scuri saettarono sul viso di Lucius, e si bloccò. Là sopra c’era un sorriso strano, che Hagrid aveva già visto altre volte e che non prometteva niente di buono, ebbe appena il tempo di pensare, poi…

“Insomma che cosa devo fare, _entrare nel suo letto?_ ”  
La sua voce era quasi esasperata, in effetti.  
Hagrid non aveva potuto impedirsi di sorridere, e questa volta sul serio. Aveva risposto con un ampio cenno della mano in direzione dell’interno della capanna ed un rapido ‘prego’.  
Lucius lo aveva semplicemente fulminato con lo sguardo, sulle sue guance pallide ora fiorivano macchie rosse. Aveva stretto le labbra, raddrizzando la schiena.

Per un folle istante, nel giro del quale nessuno aveva detto niente, Hagrid aveva pensato che si stesse _muovendo_. Ma lui era rimasto immobile, a fissarlo di nuovo, come soppesandolo.  
“Immagino che nemmeno questo la farebbe tacere, alla lunga.”  
_Che diavolo…?_  
“Prenderò in considerazione la tua proposta. _A domani_ ”.  
_Che diavolo d’un ippogrifo scatenato…?_  
Ed era uscito in fretta, attraversando l’orto, senza aggiungere altro.  


 

* * *

 

Hagrid non ci aveva dormito la notte su quel _‘ a domani’._  
A domani per cosa? Che passava per la testa a quell’intrigante? Se aveva intenzione di cercare di stregarlo sotto il naso di Silente, era una pessima idea. In più che ci provasse, a metterlo al tappeto, a lui nemmeno due Schiantesimi di fila facevano niente!  
Hagrid era inquieto, però. Ma no, le maledizioni senza perdono erano un rischio troppo grosso… aveva appena preso il tè, finendo si sorbirlo a lunghe sorsate e stava appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo quando aveva sentito di nuovo bussare.  
Il suo testone irsuto si era voltato lentamente verso la porta…il cuore gli pesava dentro, adesso.  
_Indovina un po’ chi é_.  


“Ancora lei!”

Era un gemito esasperato, questa volta. Lucius non si era minimamente scomposto, entrando a passo risoluto nella capanna.

Poi si era voltato verso di lui, sempre nel suo soprabito scuro.  
Nei suoi occhi c’era uno scintillio indecifrabile, calcolatore e… strano. Si non c’era altro modo per definirlo. Hagrid non riusciva a capire cosa gli passava per la testa e la cosa non era di suo gradimento.  
“Guardi che ho da fare.”  
Aveva detto Hagrid seccamente, al diavolo le buone maniere, perché adesso che lui era lì, in piedi nella sua capanna - e più fuori posto che mai- a guardarlo...  
pensieri sparsi avevano attraversato la sua testa, vorticando come un gorgo di esasperazione e strano tepore.  
Ricordava cosa gli aveva detto, quel viscido il giorno prima, Hagrid. Possibile che…  
Poi le mani di Lucius salirono velocemente a slacciargli il soprabito. Hagrid emise un verso strozzato.  
“Che… che cosa sta…”  
Lucius non gli rispose, si tolse il soprabito e lo gettò su una sedia, dunque passò a slacciarsi la camicia che portava al di sotto. Alzò verso di lui uno sguardo interrogativo, Hagrid distinse le sue labbra sottili sussurrare…  
“Mi spoglio, ovviamente.”  
_Oh per la barba di Merlino!_  
Hagrid prese un profondo sospiro, ora lui si era slacciato la camicia e, _Merlino benedetto_ poteva vedere quel suo petto chiarissimo, pressoché glabro nell’apertura della stoffa. Il suo sguardo scivolò senza volerlo sulla figura sottile, su quei fianchi secchi nella stoffa scura dei pantaloni.

“Fossi in lei tirerei le tende.”  
Ma Hagrid se ne stava lì, _impalato come un idiota_ … maledicendosi.  
Non era che gli _mancasse_ … insomma pagava a volte, e lo trattavano anche bene vista la sua _stazza_ , ma… prese un profondo respiro.  
Avrebbe dovuto buttarlo fuori la prima volta, ecco.  
“Senta” disse con voce bassa, rauca, che sembrava contenere l’eco di un riso adesso.  
“Glielo dico perché lei lo sappia e desista… ce l’ho maledettamente _grosso_ , e come le ho detto non c’è garanzia che io me ne stia zitto.”  


_Che accidenti ti metti a dire, Hagrid?!_ ma ormai era fatta. Spedì ancora una mezza occhiata a Lucius, il quale lo fissava con un luccichio negli occhi simile alla _disperazione_ adesso.  
Un lento sorriso increspava le sue labbra… guardandolo fisso, si liberò del resto degli abiti, a mano… notò assurdamente Hagrid, senza magia.  
_Sembra fatto di filigrana d’argento_ fu lo sciocco pensiero di Hagrid quando quel corpo snello e diafano gli fu davanti. Lucius si portò velocemente una mano al fianco come se sentisse pizzicore o prurito, quella sua pelle catturò un riflesso di luce del fuoco, spedendolo fino al collo e al profilo del mento…  
_Eh no, Hagrid, no eh vecchio mio… no per il tuo bene._

Ma Hagrid zittì quella voce. Invece, fece un passo avanti, nella direzione di Lucius. Colse un primo, vero autentico lampo di _terrore_ in quegli occhi pallidi, ma lui si sforzò di rimanere immobile.  
Poi lui si voltò, dandogli il fianco, e Hagrid fu dolorosamente consapevole della curva nuda della sua schiena contro il bagliore del caminetto, del fluido contrappunto che quella schiena creava bilanciando le anche smilze…”qualche domanda?”  
Non rispose, Hagrid ma si sentiva i piedi di piombo mentre andava di scatto fino alla porta, facendone scattare la serratura.  
Quando si voltò, Lucius aveva preso posto sul suo letto ricoperto di Patchwork e le sue lunghe gambe pallide erano leggermente schiuse, lui si bilanciava all’indietro sorreggendosi con il gomito.  
Non aveva alcuna bacchetta in mano, doveva avercela nel mantello…notò Hagrid sentendosi sempre più pesante e più leggero ad un tempo, come se il sangue nelle sue vene si fosse messo di colpo a fare le capriole.  
Prese posto su una sedia, di fronte al letto, appoggiando le braccia sullo schienale. Ora la sua figura irsuta si stagliava contro il bagliore del caminetto acceso.  
Quella maledetta, viscida serpe dagli occhi di ghiaccio continuò a fissarlo anche mentre gli diceva di passargli in mantello sulla sedia.  
Hagrid obbedì, con la mente che non la smetteva di strillargli _pazzo, pazzo pazzo_ , rimproverandolo. Perché adesso gli avrebbe scagliato un bell’incantesimo, e…ma Lucius aveva in mano qualcosa, lo aveva preso dalla tasca interna.  
Una lunga fiala piena di qualcosa e…  
“ _Per la barba di Merlino! Fa sul serio!_ ”  
… un lungo oggetto dall’aria piuttosto costosa. Hagrid sapeva cos’era, ovviamente. Lucius impugnò la base del _fallo_ di avorio - Hagrid registrò una ditta nel basso ventre quando lo vide stringere quelle dita lunghe e sottili- poi gli indirizzò una mezza occhiata in tralice.  
“Però, _sveglio_ lei.”  
Sibilò, ora era voltato di profilo… poi le sue labbra si schiusero, mollemente, e Lucius cominciò a farle andare sulla sommità dell’oggetto, con piccoli oscillamenti del lungo collo chiaro.  
_Ah, maledetto…_  
Doveva essere a suo esclusivo beneficio… nonostante fosse seduto, ad Hagrid iniziavano a tremare le gambe, ed era una cosa più unica che rara, per lui.  
D’un colpo, il profilo chiaro di Lucius si bloccò, l’uomo lo trafisse con lo sguardo…poi Hagrid vide i suoi occhi abbassarsi, la sua lingua saettare di nuovo sulla superficie ora umida.

“Però, che _numero_ …”

Lui lo ignorò, invece passò a stappare la fiala.  
Portò le dita sotto il corpo, protendendosi un po’ verso di lui, un angolo delle labbra si sollevò appena…Hagrid non poteva staccare gli occhi dal movimento di quelle dita, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori… che…poi il suo corpo si tese in un arco fluido, e il suo petto ebbe una specie di singulto.  
Il suo braccio destro aveva spinto il grosso pezzo d’avorio in quelle carni pallide ed ora quella _serpe_ gli si contorceva davanti scuotendo appena quel suo lungo corpo _maledettamente_ pallido, ad ogni nuovo _colpo_ proprio come un serpente che se ne strisci nell’erba alta…

“ _Se lo lasci dire, lei la faccia del depravato ce l’ha tutta… lo dicono, lo sa alle sue spalle_ ”

Hagrid si sorprese di se’ stesso, ancora una volta… lui di solito non usava quel linguaggio, ma l’uomo alto e pallido di fronte a lui non sembrava averci fatto caso. Ora aveva una soda, pesante erezione tra le lunghe cosce chiare…Hagrid balzò di colpo in piedi, quasi rovesciando la sedia, come se di colpo scottasse.  
Lucius si riscosse, lo fissò dal basso verso l’alto… Hagrid gli arrivò davanti, poteva vedere la linea delle spalle adesso - quel fottuto argento contro la sua buona, vecchia coperta- poi lo sguardo di Lucius scese e lo vide trasalire.  
“Non scherza… neanche lei.”  
Fissava il rigonfiamento che ora torreggiava sul davanti delle sue brache di fustagno.  
Hagrid non replicò, afferrò invece la fiala stappata che Lucius si era portato dietro.  
Lui restò immobile, seguendo i suoi movimenti… con gesti secchi, controllati a stento, il mezzogigante si versò una generosa quantità di olio sul palmo della mano, sulle dita, e il suo braccio scattò verso il basso.  
Lucius ebbe una breve smorfia. “Faccio io….”  
Ma Hagrid ora aveva le dita sul suo polso, gli stava _sfilando_ lentamente l’affare di avorio.  
Lucius emise un gemito, ora aveva una espressione strana, impenetrabile, non lo guardava… Hagrid appoggiò quell’affare - lungo e grosso - sul tavolo, senza guardare, poi fissò l’uomo smilzo che era quasi sotto di lui, visto che era salito in ginocchio sul letto.  
Lo tenne d’occhio mentre le sue mani scattavano brusche a slacciargli i pantaloni.  


Lucius emise un piccolo verso di sorpresa, alla vista della poderosa erezione adesso sfoderata.  
Cos’era quell’affare, in nome del cielo? Nessun _umano_ poteva…  
“Ce la diamo una leccatina, signor Malfoy?”  
Giunse fino a lui una voce rauca, quasi stentata.

Lucius alzò gli occhi su di lui, con un mezzo sorriso freddo. Poi la sua testa si chinò di scatto in avanti, e Hagrid sentì i piccoli tocchi di quella serpe sulla carne, invece di _vederli_ addosso ad un pezzo di pietra… la sua manona si alzò senza che lui se ne accorgesse, in un gesto automatico, premette quella nuca bionda contro di se’. Sentì Lucius allontanarsi quasi subito.  
Ora quella specie di armadio umano gli torreggiava addosso, con quell’affare mostruoso. Lucius aveva lottato strenuamente contro il senso di ripulsa, proiettando la mente altrove in un primo momento… ma era venuto fin lì di sua spontanea volontà, quella era ai suoi occhi l’unica maniera di provare a sistemare la faccenda… sapeva ciò che faceva, di solito.

Poi la mano del mezzogigante lo raggiunse sulla coscia, sbilanciandolo leggermente indietro, fino a farlo aderire alla coperta.  
Vide quei suoi grossi fianchi avere uno strattone in avanti, simile al barcollare di un orso ubriaco…  
“Piano, piano…” si sentì dire, una specie di basso grugnito gli rispose, e poi…quell’erezione gli scivolò fluidamente nel corpo.  
Lucius si morse il labbro, _forte_.  
La sua mano scarna voltò brutale alla enorme spalla che lo sovrastava, la ghermì.  
Hagrid lo sogguardò, era dentro di lui adesso e Merlino, mai niente di più _stretto_ e delizioso…ma lui aveva _lacrime_ lungo le guance.  
“ _C-così mi f-fa male…mi s-sento delle f-fitte_ ”

C’era un guizzo duro nei suoi occhi… quanto doveva odiare mostrarsi così? Non aveva proprio scelta…ah no, i soldi non bastavano più,vero?  
Hagrid si ritrasse lentamente, perché non era il tipo che amasse far del male, lui…mai. Ghermì ancora quelle carni pallide, quei fianchi incredibilmente stretti e fragili in confronto alla sua stretta nonostante appartenessero ad un uomo fatto - e gli alzò appena le cosce. Notò che l’erezione di lui non si era affievolita, però.  
“Gliel’ho detto, no? L’ho avvertita. Ecco… così forse…”

E da quella posizione, con Hagrid che teneva l’enorme schiena dritta fu decisamente più facile.  
Sentì Lucius emettere un basso gemito mentre scendeva ritmicamente su di lui, un po’ goffamente forse… le lacrime si erano asciugate su quel volto pallido, ora era languido ed arrossato dal piacere.  
_Una guaina, il suo corpo era una maledetta guaina che lo stava facendo andare di testa_.  
Hagrid si muoveva con prudenza, facendo attenzione a non _scendere_ troppo, le ginocchia che affondavano nel copriletto… colse d’un tratto un movimento, di fronte a se’. Una della lunghe mani di Lucius era intorno alla sua eccitazione, la scorreva.  
Lui teneva gli occhi chiusi, quasi strizzati, le guance vistosamente chiazzate di rosso, per qualche ragione Hagrid sentì le reni diventargli di puro _fuoco_ alla vista del movimento regolare di quel gomito…  
Lo sentì fremere, contrarsi intorno a se’ come un mare in tempesta, adesso quello stretto canale era un maledetto insieme di contrazioni e spasimi…  
Quando la sua schiena si inarcò di nuovo, Hagrid ebbe seriamente paura di avergli fatto male, ma dal volto languido, stravolto che aveva sotto non gli pareva… Lucius inarcò il torace pallido, ed in quel momento Hagrid si sentì sprofondare _completamente_ dentro di lui.  
Fu la sua resa, pura e semplice, e fu anche quella di Lucius.  
Mentre si riversava dentro di lui, e i polmoni sembravano decisi a esplodergli nel petto alla vista del suo seme perlaceo e alla _sensazione_ del suo corpo serrato intorno lo udì emettere un lungo urlo rauco…  
gli portò subito la mano alla bocca, fu sufficiente… le palpebre chiare di Lucius fremevano adesso, erano ricadute sul suo sguardo pallido mentre il suo collo cedeva all’indietro.  
“… che non chiamiamo mezzo castello, Malfoy…”  
Soffiò Hagrid, mentre sentiva il proprio turgore affievolirsi poco a poco… poi uscì da lui, che lo volesse o meno, perché l’erezione lo abbandonava.  
_Il castello già… Silente… che hai combinato, Rubeus, che hai fatto!_  


 

* * *

 

 _Gli ho cavato le lacrime…_ fu il primo, assurdo confuso pensiero del _dopo_ mentre Lucius si rivestiva, indossando di nuovo quei suoi abiti assolutamente eleganti, che lo facevano sembrare più fuori posto che mai, nella capanna del Guardiacaccia di Hogwarts.  
non lo guardava, il suo profilo altero era distante… sembrava ancora vagamente _stravolto_.  
Hagrid aveva tirato la coperta, si era dato a riordinare il tavolo sul quale la sua tazza era rimasta dimenticate ed ora aveva un grande alone di tè residuo mezzo essiccato dentro.  
Lucius gli passò dietro mentre era di spalle, Hagrid si voltò. Era di nuovo di fronte alla porta, alto, pallido e sottile…sembrò alzare di mala voglia gli occhi su di lui ma poi un lento, indugiante sorriso gli aprì il volto aguzzo.  
  
“Allora, maledetto zotico… _dammi almeno il tempo di disfarmene, intesi?_ ”  
Hagrid sbuffò, e non poté impedirsi di alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Va bene va bene, tanto abbiamo già abbastanza guai senza i tuoi traffici, Lucius…” poi spostò gli occhi su di lui, per vedere che effetto gli aveva fatto la sua risposta. Lucius lo fissava sospettoso, i freddi occhi scintillanti…  
“Tu però torna qualche volta, nel frattempo, no?”  


 

 _Rubeus, Silente ti butta fuori, vedi se non lo fa!_  
Ma quella parte della sua mente, che in Hagrid parlava spesso con una voce simile a quella di suo padre questa volta parlò a vuoto.  
Lucius gli indirizzò un cenno con la mano avvolta nel costoso guanto di pelle, la sua smorfia pareva tanto un _sorriso_ adesso.  
Aprì di scatto la porta della capanna, facendola cigolare.  
“Non ci contare!”  
Gli sibilò Lucius sempre con quel sorriso assurdo stampato sul volto… poi Hagrid lo vide voltarsi, la sua schiena si allontanò in direzione del parco, attraversando il suo orto.  



End file.
